Bucket o' Soldiers
See Also: Sarge, leader of The Green Army Men. The Green Army Men are Andy's 200 miniature green plastic soldiers, lead by Sarge. They are set in particular positions and stuck to bases (however, this does not slow them down) and are stored in a bucket labeled Bucket O Soldiers. The soldiers are quite disciplined with a "Leave no man behind" policy and are masters of reconnaissance. Woody describes them as "professionals." ''Toy Story'' In Toy Story, the Green Army Men are sent on a mission to spy on Andy's birthday presents so that the other toys can be prepared for any new arrivals. At the beginning of the film, the soldiers venture out of Andy's room and hide in an indoor plant to report Andy's birthday presents to the toys. They, at least for this mission, use baby monitors as communication devices for Woody and the toys to analyze anything related to toys. At one point, they are knocked away by Mrs. Davis after accidentally stepping on them. However, all except for one of them (implied to be the one who has been stepped on) are unharmed, and the soldier who has been stepped on, who is still injured, is helped to the plant by Sarge, where it is implied that he is fixed up. After Woody knocks Buzz out the window, the Green Army Men, under Sarge's orders, jump up on Woody's body and "frag" him. They are not shown again until the end of the film when they hide in a Christmas tree to report to the toys what Andy and Molly are getting for their Christmas presents. ''Toy Story 2'' In Toy Story 2, the Green Army Men’s role is very minor. First the soldiers are digging and sorting through to toy chest to find Woody's hat. When the toys hear Andy's dog Buster approaching the room, the soldiers, under Sarge's orders, hold back the door, but Buster bursts into the room, scattering the soldiers in all directions. ''Toy Story 3'' In Toy Story 3, the Green Army Men are seen during old home videos and a photo with Andy playing with them like he normally did. Now, only three are left, Sarge and the two paratroopers. They try to help the rest of Andy's remaining toys get played with in Operation Playtime by taking a phone into Andy's toy box so Andy will have to face his old toys again. After this fails, the Green Army Men realize that Andy has finally grown up, and since he's cleaning up his room before going to college, they parachute out the window. This scares Andy's toys even more, bringing up the possibility of being thrown out. After the toys have a final "staff meeting," one of the paratroopers reveals that the other Green Army Men have been thrown away over the years. At the end of the movie, the Green Army Men finally land in the Sunnyside playground, where they are immediately welcomed happily by Barbie and Ken. Trivia * In Toy Story 2, there were more Buckets O Soldiers seen in Al's Toy Barn, which Mr. Potato Head knocked over by crashing into it with a toy car. * According to the Toy Story 2 DVD/Blu Ray combo pack, some of Sarge's fellow soldiers' names are "Private Benjamin", a reference to a comedy with the same name, "Captain Shields", "Mr. Plastic Explosives", Private F.C. "Mojo", "Corporal Thomas" who was lost in the unfortunate "Lawnmower incident", "Thorpe", "Gordon" the paratrooper and "Private Jensen". * In Toy Story 3, another Bucket O Soldiers is seen in the Butterfly Room of Sunnyside Daycare Center. * In the movie, it's been said that the Bucket O Soldiers has 200 troops (including two paratroopers), however, both of the real-life replicas only contain 72 troops (also includes two paratroopers). * They appear in Toy Story 3: The Video Game, playing as them while flying in their parachutes and landing on special areas. Quotes Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Sunnyside Daycare Toys Category:Toy Story 3 Video Game Characters